


No Matter What

by Free2BeMee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, BAMF Tony, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Slave Wanda, Slavery, hurt Wanda, slave Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free2BeMee/pseuds/Free2BeMee
Summary: 5 years since accords - Team Cap didn’t get away, but instead got sent into servitude for their actions. General Ross didn’t tell Tony or Team Iron Man where they were sent.Tony has spent the last 5 years looking for Team Cap, and has located, and returned Scott, Clint, Sam, & Bucky, but hasn’t been able to find Cap or Wanda…until he finally finds them.Steve and Wanda have been shuffled from abusive owner to abusive owner together for the past 5 years. At first Steve resisted - they had done something to Wanda to bind her magic/powers, so she could no longer use them, and would make a show of torturing her every time Steve acted out, or even showed the slightest inclination toward defiance. Not only would they torture Wanda, but they would also torture him…they just knew that he would heal rapidly, and that they could virtually not kill him.The story is about Tony helping Steve and Wanda come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> This is my third jump into the fanficition realm...I read A LOT of fan fiction, but haven't written much. I've been on a Marvel kick for pretty much...ever, and this idea popped into my head, so I thought I'd write it down to see if anyone had any interest in it. I've got about 3 chapters figured out so far, so if people are into it, I'll keep posting. 
> 
> This fic...melds my love for Steve Rogers and a good old hurt/comfort slave fic. I've read a ton of fics where Tony or Bucky is the one needed the comfort, and Steve is providing it, but hardly any where Steve is the slave...so this is set after CA:CW...Infinity War and Endgame haven't happened in this universe for obvious reasons, but let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I made this fit Mature just to be safe...all the abuse and bad stuff happens before this starts, and this story deals with the aftermath and the healing 
> 
> love you all

Tony sighed as he poured himself a drink. He brought the glass to his lips, and drained it. He groaned and tried to focus on the plans in front of him. But unfortunately, it seemed focus was not in the cards for tonight. _“Shit luck,”_ Tony thought to himself. It probably wasn’t helping anything that the plans he was looking at were the ones for Cap’s new shield. Had it really been 5 years already? 5 long years since the Accords were finalized, and everyone who had followed the great Captain America was sentenced to slavery due to their defiance against the United Nations. He had spent the better part of the last 5 years (well, 4 ½ if he’s being honest with himself) searching for his friends.

 

And one by one he was able to find and purchase ( _as much has he loathes that fact_ ) every single one of them - Clint, Sam, Scott -- he was even able to find Bucky, and he brought them and their families all to the complex. Everyone one of them, except for Wanda and Steve.

 

_Steve...how could he have let Steve go? All that time, with his feelings, and yet he was too cowardly to let him know just how much he had cared for him. And now look where it got him._

 

“FRIDAY, how are we lookin’ tonight?” asked Tony.

 

“All is well, Sir” replied the AI, “Everyone is sleeping peacefully.”

 

 _Thank goodness,_ Tony thought. He couldn’t remember the last night that someone wasn’t waking up or wandering the complex due to nightmares.

 

“Any update from Nat?”

 

“Nothing, Sir. There is still no trace of Steve Rogers or Wanda Maximoff anywhere.” stated the AI.

 

_And Wanda...she was just a kid! Everyone else was an adult when all this went down...but Wanda...Wanda was just a kid._

 

Tony groaned and rubbed his temples. He knew he was at much fault for what happened to Wanda, and it had been eating him alive with guilt every day that they couldn’t find her.

 

He brought his hand up to scrub some of the tired out of his eyes. “Thanks, FRIDAY. Let me know if anything changes” he sighed. He swept the plans aside, and growled in frustration. He wasn’t making any progress tonight. DUM-E rolled over and placed a glass next to him on his desk.

 

“Thanks, buddy” smiled Tony, as he patted the ‘bot on his head.

 

\---

 

“Boss, I have an urgent message from Miss Romanoff” FRIDAY’s voice rang through Tony’s lab and startled him out of his slumber. He waved his hand for the AI to continue. “Miss Romanoff states that she has located Miss Maximoff, and that she is going to auction at 10:30 this morning in Boston. It is currently 8:55 am.”

 

“Thanks, FRIDAY. Let her know I’ll be there.” Tony replied, “Oh, I’m going to need a CV under a new name...you know the drill. Backstory, credentials, bank accounts...all of it. Make sure we’ve got enough there for anything that’s needed.”

 

“Certainly, Sir,” came the cool steady voice of the AI.

 

 _“Ok, breathe. Let’s go get Wanda.”_ Tony thought to himself. He had done this before...4 times, in fact. And it never seemed to get any easier. He was also a bit out of practice. He and Natasha were able to locate the others fairly quickly (within the first year), and so he had not needed to “buy” anyone for the last 3 years. He hated this part most of all..the need to be indifferent, hiding his identity, and then on top of it all...seeing what has become of his friends. He knew he had some hand in all of this, and that guilt weighed on him daily. Which is why, every time Natasha found one of his friends, he immediately found a way to bring them back. It was the least he could do, really.

 

\---

 

An hour later, armed with a newly minted identity and a photostatic veil (to mask his face), Tony...or rather Edwin Dougan, was escorted into Mandarin Oriental in Boston, MA. _Fancy,_ Tony thought. The room he was lead to was small, only contained 2 arm chairs with a small end table between them. The chairs were facing a glass wall - one way glass - Tony could tell, and through which was another room that only contained a rotating platform. Tony let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the door clicked shut - it was going to be one of those auctions then...the silent type. There was supposed to be no way of knowing how many other bidders there would be, unless you were Tony Stark - of course.

Tony glanced at his watch - 10:28 - _time to get this show on the road_ , he thought. He had already accepted a drink from the server that had been sent to his room, and then had promptly been left alone with the tablet that would be used for the bidding. He had also set up FRIDAY to run background on everyone there - the potential buyers, the auctioneer, and the person selling Wanda.

 

“Thank you for coming today,” came a cool voice through the rooms speaker systems. “We are so glad that each of you are here, and are very excited to show you the merchandise we have procured for you today.”

Tony sucked in a breath when Wanda was lead onto the platform. “The slave being auctioned off today, Slave SW-M41964, female, age 23, previously enhanced…” The platform began to turn,and the bidding had begun, but Tony already knew he would outbid anyon. He rattled off a list of things to FRIDAY that they would need when they got back to the complex.

 

She looked about as bad as you would expect for someone who had spent the last 5 years in slavery - walking death, skin and bones, dirty, naked and kneeling with her hands cuffed behind her backs. _Vibranium cuffs_ his mind supplied. Her hair was pulled back into a braid at the nape of her neck, but Tony could tell it had not been properly washed in quite a while. He could make out 2 extra cuffs underneath the ones that were locking her arms behind her, and directed FRIDAY to catalogue all of the cuts and bruises that littered her body. She was wearing a thick metal collar, which wasn’t all that unusual, but the skin underneath her collar was reddened, irritated, and looked to possibly be infected, was very concerning.

 

When the bidding had ultimately reached a level that demanded Tony’s attention, he tore his eyes away from his friends and began to bid with earnest. It was a hard fought battle - more so than with any of the others - Tony and 1 other gentleman bid on the 2 for almost an hour and a half before Tony was ultimately successful. He breathed a sigh of relief - _Wanda we’re finally coming home...and it only cost him $75,000. Now it was just time to get her there._

 

\--- 

 

“Thank you for coming today Mr….Dougan.” the auctioneer said as Tony was ushered into an office as Wanda was put on her knees in front of him. She still had her head down, so Tony couldn’t see her eyes, but he saw a slight flinch when he sat down in the chair next to her. “Ok, sir, here is your acquisition - Slave SW-M41964. As stated previously, female, 23 years of age. Previously enhanced, but you don’t need to worry about that, sir. Her...enhancements have been reduced by these.” The guard grabbed Wanda’s wrists and showed him the 2 extra cuffs. “Don’t worry, they cannot be removed, and she has not shown any signs of her previous enhancements since they were provided.” He continued on as the guard grabbed Wanda’s hair to tilt her face up for Tony’s inspection. She kept her eyes downward through the manhandling, and at this distance, Tony could see how frightened she was, even though she tried to hide it. Tony also was able make out a hand shaped bruise around her throat and the remnants of a split lip.

 

“According to their previous owner, she’s very susceptible to shock, making her easily controlled through her collar, rendering her exceptionally pliant. She has been trained in all types of service, and according to the file, her mouth is exceptional.” He gave the guard a little smirk.

 

 _Breathe...Tony, come on! Get it together._ Tony took a steadying deep breath. The things they were talking about…but he needed to get himself under control. _Just remember...this only for a bit. You’ve got to play your part. Don’t do anything to mess this up. For Wanda._

 

“Perfect...she’ll...she’ll be perfect for what I’ve got in mind” stated Tony in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone. He started to move towards the desk to sign the papers when the auctioneer cleared her throat.

 

“Actually, sir...there is one more thing, we’ve got an exciting surprise for you...” she began. She cleared her throat, and nodded at the guard standing behind her. He turned and ushered in another slave. He was awkwardly crawling, but Tony would know that profile anywhere...Steve.

 

***

Steve was in so much pain, but then again, it seemed as if he was always in pain now-a-days. He had no idea why Master was so angry with them...he had tried to be so good. But it seemed as if he was always angry for some reason or other. But he didn’t need to concern himself with the **why** behind anything anymore...he only needed to be good, to behave, and to keep Wanda safe. He had already caused her so much hurt and anguish; he didn’t want to do that anymore. Now that Master had decided to get rid of them, Steve had no idea what to expect from the future...but then again that wasn’t his job. It hadn’t been his job for 5 years. All he needed to remember now was to obey.

 

He tried not to fidget as they were lead to yet another room. _Don’t think. Don’t fidget...they always hated it when he fidgeted. Eyes down. Don’t think, just be. Maybe he could start off on the right foot with this Master, and maybe then the pain would stop. If not for him, maybe he could at least make it stop for Wanda._ He couldn’t stop a shutter from escaping as his new Master was lead into the room, and was forced to his knees.

 

 _Just...be good._ He had to be good this time...everyone knew what happened to a slave once they started giving you away for free.

 

***

 

Tony blanched….”I-I’m sorry...can you repeat that?” he asked when he realized he hadn’t been listening to the auctioneer.

 

“Certainly, sir,” she replied, “This slave, Slave CA-R11914, is being given away free of charge as an accompaniment to Slave SW-M41964. Should you choose to accept, his transfer will be included with hers. Should you choose to not accept, it will be disposed of.”  The guard grabbed Steve by the hair and yanked his head back for Tony’s inspection.

 

 _Ok...breathe._ Tony thought to himself...if he navigated this correctly, he would be walking away from this wretched hotel with both of his friends. Steve looked….well he looked horrible. Even worse than Wanda which Tony didn’t think was possible. He was skin and bones….or at least as much as the serum would have allowed him to be. His hair had been unevenly shaven very close to his scalp, and it looked as if someone had hacked at his beard with a dull razor. The scattering of bruises that littered his body were worse than Wanda’s - he looked to be almost more bruise than not. He had a fairly nasty head wound that looked like it might require stitches, as well as a couple more lacerations on his chest. It also looked as if he had received a pretty bad lashing very recently, because Tony could see his back was covered in whip marks, many of which had broken the skin. He was wearing a matching collar to Wanda’s, but thankfully his neck wasn’t quite as irritated as hers.

 

“Slave CA-R11914 and Slave SW-M41964 have always been sold as a pair.” The guard released Steve’s hair, shoving his head back towards the floor, causing him to sway and his breath to hitch with a gasp of pain. It took all of Tony’s self-control to not blast the guard to kingdom come.

 

“The reason for this,” the auctioneer continued, “is because at the beginning of their sentence, Slave CA-R11914 was very uncooperative, and it seemed as though none of the usual training methods were working to make him compliant.” Tony seathed. “So in order to get Slave CA-R11914 to cooperate, they had to start issuing his punishments to both he and Slave SW-M41964.” He continued shrugging, “According to this, it seemed to be the only thing to get him to behave. It took the better part of a year, but they were finally able to break him. I am happy to report that now, Slave CA-R11914 is very compliant, and you should have no trouble with either of them. Again, according to his file, the best method to get him to behave, if you should need to do so is to punish both he and Slave SW-M4196 in the same manor, and to have Slave CA-R11914 watch Slave SW-M41964’s punishment. And although we could not negate all of Slave CA-R11914’s enhancements, his strength and endurance now come in handy.” Steve swayed slightly, probably due to weariness, but stilled immediately as the guard reached for the whip on his belt.

 

“Ooo--kaaay” Tony drawled, his voice shaking slightly, causing the guard to halt his movements, and Steve to flinch. He waved his hands, signaling for them to continue, mind going about a mile a minute. _Get it together!_ Tony chastised himself. _You’ve got to keep it together for them. You can fall apart when you get home...but just get them out of here!_  

 

“Like Slave SW-M41964, Slave CA-R11914 has been trained for anything you should desire, and I guess if he doesn’t do something you want, the best way to get him to cooperate is to threaten Slave SW-M41964. And because he cannot be trusted or sold individually...hence the free surprise.” He shrugged...almost indifferent.

 

It took everything in him for Tony to not completely lose it in the middle of that office. But at least now he had his answer...and it explained the complete resigned look Steve carried. Unlike Wanda, Steve showed no fear. Instead, even though their eyes didn’t meet, Tony saw complete and utter hopelessness behind Steve’s eyes.

 

“So…” continued the auctioneer, “you’ll take it?” He looked at Tony for confirmation.

 

He nodded, as he tried to swallow the bile that was surfacing in his throat. “I’m sure I’ll find somewhere for him. Who would say no to a free slave?” He ran his fingers along the top of Steve’s collar, feeling the other man suck in his breath. “Yes...I’m sure we’ll find someplace for him.” _Finally...don’t worry, Steve, everything is going to be alright now._ He removed his fingers from Steve’s collar, and saw the man draw a ragged breath.

 

He clapped his hands together and plastered on his best showmanship smile. “Ok...so let’s sign this paperwork. Unfortunately I’ve got somewhere I need to be.” He signed the required documents, and shook the auctioneer’s hand.

 

“It has been a pleasure doing business with you,” he said handing Tony 2 objects that looked like key fobs. “Those are the activators for the collars,” the auctioneer explained. He continued explaining how they worked, but Tony was too concerned watching Steve and Wanda to pay attention...he wouldn’t be needing them anyway. The guard stood and clipped a leash to each of Steve and Wanda’s collars, handing the ends to Tony. The pair then promptly left the office leaving Tony alone with the 2 kneeling slaves.

 

“Alright,” he took a deep grounding breath, “lets..let’s get you two home,” Tony stated to Steve and Wanda as he turned to leave, they both simply leaned forward and began to crawl after him.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?!” He asked in a tone a lot harsher than he meant causing both of them to flinch.

 

“Please, Master, your slaves are sorry!” Steve exclaimed as he and Wanda tried to stand up. Steve managed to get into an upright position, but his legs trembled slightly, and he hunched in on himself to make himself smaller. Wanda, however, did not have the benefit of the serum, and her legs shook terribly, and then gave out causing her to immediately crumble back to the ground. She let out a choked off yelp, and braced herself for a blow.

 

Tony’s face must have shown the horror he was feeling, not at Wanda of course, but it must have shown because Steve dropped to his knees shielding Wanda and exclaimed, “Master! Please have mercy! Your slave is sorry. Please do not punish her for failing to follow your orders. Please, punish me in her place! I am yours to punish, Master. ” He brought his face to Tony’s shoes, exposing his back. He tensed, fully expecting a beating or a shock that wouldn’t come, and Tony’s heart broke... _What had happened to reduce Steve to this quivering mess?! The last time Tony had seen him, Steve had stood tall, and would never had even dreamt of debasing himself like this!_

 

Tony groaned, causing both Wanda and Steve to flinch once again. “No, that won’t be necessary...right now,” he motioned to Wanda, “do you think you could help her? We really do need to get going.” He just needed to get out of there before he lost it.

 

“Yes, Master. Please forgive your slaves for causing you any...any delay, Master.” Steve stammered to Tony’s shoes. He waited a moment, and when Tony didn’t move towards the activator, he gathered himself into a stand, and with a wince, leaned down to gingerly pick up Wanda. He then turned, with his head down, and waited for Tony to lead the way. Tony swallowed a sigh, and turned to walk to his car still holding the leash ends in his hand. Steve following a couple paces behind.

 

***

 

Steve tried not let the leash pull. He knew his place, 3 paces behind his Master. Although, it did seem strange to be walking upright instead of crawling. It had been a while since Steve was allowed to walk anywhere in the presence of his owner, and he was having trouble keeping pace behind his new Master. He tried his best to not let the effort show on his face, but the added weight of carrying Wanda was starting to slow him down, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten...it had to have been 3 or 4 days now? He had no idea why this new Master hadn’t relished in the opportunity to show he and Wanda their places and try out the shock collar when she failed to follow his orders, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He knew that there was no way that this Master would be benevolent twice in a single day (or even hour), and so despite the pain in his arms, or the shaking in his legs, he focused all his efforts in following his Master out of the hotel and into his town car.

 

 _Here we go,_ he thought, _Remember...just be good._ He flinched instinctively as his Master unclipped the leashes and motioned for he and Wanda to get in the back seat of the car. He carefully placed her on the floor, and crawled into a kneeling position beside her, trying to get his breathing under control. It was never a good idea to show your weakness...it usually just brought on more pain, but his shoulder was hurting terribly, and he was feeling kind of light headed, probably due to the parting gift Master had left on his head. He concentrated on breathing in and out through his nose. He focused on Wanda next to him...she was safe. He counted the specks on the mat he was kneeling on, and after what seemed like eternity, he was able to get his ragged breathing under control. Now to go and mollify his new Master.

 

***

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when he climbed into the car, and FRIDAY began to drive away...that is until he turned and looked at Steve and Wanda. Both were once again kneeling with their heads bowed, and their hands clasped behind their backs. Steve’s breathing was labored and he was also trembling from head to toe. Tony could tell he was trying his best to conceal it, so he decided it was best to not draw attention to it. No need to cause them any more stress than absolutely necessary. Instead, he pulled out his phone to check the traffic...or to ask FRIDAY what the traffic looked like -  just under 4 hours and 30 minutes with the current traffic conditions according to FRIDAY. Which meant that FRIDAY would get them home in 2...so that meant he had 2 hours to figure out where to go from here.

 

This situation was so different than it had been with the last 4 “rescues” they had achieved. He hardly recognized the 2 people kneeling before him - they were broken, and their recovery would be much more extensive than with any of the others - including Bucky. He texted Natasha an update, and told her to have everyone stay on their own floors for now. Too many people at once would simply overwhelm them. He then texted Dr. Cho to meet him on his floor. He needed to get them looked at, especially Steve’s head and Wanda’s neck. As well as figure out some sort of nutrition plan - because Tony could tell they had not been properly fed for a long time.

 

He was pulled out of his reverie as Steve crawled to Tony’s feet, stopping, but not getting up from his prostrated position. When he spoke, he did so hesitantly, as if he was unsure if it was allowed.

 

“If...if it would please my Master, please allow your slave to show its gratitude for your benevolent treatment.” His voice was soft and rough from disuse. He began to nuzzle at Tony’s ankle, indicating what he was referring to. Tony’s stomach flipped...and not in the good way.

 

“That won’t be necessary…” Tony began, leaning forward to place a hand on Steve’s shoulder causing him to flinch at the touch. Wanda’s breath hitched, and Steve began to stammer, “I...I am sorry for displeasing you, Master, please pun...please punish your slave as you see fit.”

 

“And please, don’t call me Master” he continued, removing the photostatic veil.

 

“Master,” Steve stammered, “It...it is not allowed!” He shook his head frantically, “Your slaves could never dishonor you in such a way...your sl-” Tony held up his hand to stop him.

 

“Eyes on me.” Tony ordered, and both Steve and Wanda’s faces lifted immediately, but their eyes focused somewhere around his right ear. “Do you know who I am?” he asked. Steve’s eyes flickered toward Tony’s face, and then back to the ground in an instant. But instead of relief, Tony saw pure fear in his eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've got the next chapter! I hope you all love it! Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos! 
> 
> Obviously, I own nothing that you recognize...that belongs to Marvel and Disney and all those people.

Steve blanched...the man who had just purchased them was Tony?!?! But...why? Why would Tony want them? He shuddered at the thought of the last time they had all met. Steve internally berated himself! How could he ever think that he would be able to keep Wanda safe?! Tony had wanted to keep Wanda locked up in her room, and Steve had helped her escape. Not only that, but he had nearly killed Tony trying to save Bucky! And now...and now Tony is his master. How angry he must be! 

 

He then remembered that his Master had asked him a question. He hoped that he would be able to beg for mercy…at least for Wanda. What else could he do? He had no dignity left...5 years in slavery had assured that.

 

“Yes...Master. You...you are Tony Stark…please...please, have mercy on your slaves, Master…your slaves are...completely at your mercy.” He faltered. Obviously Tony knew that...he flinched at his idiocracy. It’s no wonder that he is in this position, and Tony in his. How he ever thought he knew better... “One as great...as great as you has no need for the word of a lowly slave, but your slave assures you that we will...we will gratefully accept anything you wish to bestow upon us.” 

 

He was hoping and praying that he could find some favor. His master had already declined his offer to pleasure him...Steve wracked his brain for anything he could give as an offering. He came up empty. Everything he had and was now belonged to Tony Stark...there was nothing more he could offer. He simply had to wait...wait for his Master’s decision, and the inevitable pain and humiliation that would ultimately follow. He bowed as low to the ground as his back and shoulders would allow, wincing, and quivering slightly. 

 

***

_ Well...that wasn’t exactly the reaction I was hoping for. _ Apparently things are worse than he had originally thought. But before he could say anything, Steve continued timidly. 

 

“Master Stark...your...your slave...knows it has no right to ask anything if you. Master, I beg of you to please...please allow your slave the opportunity to please you. Your slave begs for your forgiveness, and seeks your punishment for the wrongs it has caused you in the past…your sl-” 

 

Tony could see the tension rippling off Steve in waves. He knew exactly what Steve was talking about...their last meeting hadn’t been the most amicable, but there was  **no way** that Tony was still holding a grudge  **5** years later. He leaned down and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder, causing Steve to shy away from the touch. He then nudged Steve up from his position, and then moved his hand to his cheek to til his face upwards.

 

He saw Steve repress a wince, and his eyes still never traveled further than Tony’s chin, but at least he wasn’t kowtowing anymore. Although he was shaking violently. Cupping his cheek, Tony said, “I am so glad I found you, Steve. I’ve been looking and looking for you for forever…” but before he could continue, Steve collapsed into a heap on the floor, unconscious. 

 

“Steve...Steve…!” Tony whispered frantically, patting Steve’s cheeks. He checked for a pulse, and found one...steady but weak. His breathing was also shallow and labored, but there wasn’t anything that Tony could do for him now. 

 

He covered Steve with his jacket; “FRIDAY, let’s speed this up…” Tony said to the AI. 

 

“Right away, Boss,” came the reply. Tony felt the car shift, and knew they had gone into stealth mode and was flying towards the complex. He looked up, and saw Wanda staring at him, but as soon as she noticed, she dropped her eyes once more. She tensed now that Tony’s full attention was directed at her. 

 

“Hey…” Tony began softly, “he’s going to be alright. You both are...I’m going to keep you safe. I...I know you aren’t going to believe me, but everything’s alright now.” 

 

He moved to sit on the floor next to her, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over her shoulders. She must be freezing. But as soon he was seated, she bent lower. 

 

“P...please, Master Stark…” she whispered, her voice hoarse and shaky. She coughed, and shook her head. It was clear she couldn’t continue. Whether from fear or something else Tony didn’t know. 

 

“Hey...it’s ok. Don’t worry,” he comforted. “We’ll be back home in about a half hour...I know it’ll be hard, but I’ve got to ask some questions.” Tony began. Wanda continued to look at her knees, but her hands came up to clasp the blanket around her. “Ok...just one question really...when was the last time either of you ate or slept?” 

 

“I ate some this morning, Master, but he has not eaten in 4 days….” Her voice was hardly a whisper. “He’s been giving me his portions…I...I tried to get him to eat, but…” she choked back a sob and took in a shaky breath, “he...he wouldn’t take n-no for an...an answer. I am sorry, Master…” she coughed again, and doubled over on herself in effort to stop. 

 

Tony really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was. That sounded just like the Steve he remembered...always putting others needs ahead of his own. But not eating for 4 days?! And with the serum, Steve has always needed way more calories than the average human...no wonder he collapsed. And not to mention, the last time either of them had probably slept properly was 5 years ago from the sound of it.

 

“Don’t worry...I am not angry with you. Thank you for telling me. Why don’t you get some rest? I’m sure you could use it.” 

 

She eyed him suspiciously, but when he didn’t make another move, she shifted so she was laying with her back against the seats and closed her eyes. 

  
\---

 

When Steve awoke, he did so slowly...which was... _ strange _ .  _ And why was it so soft? _ He then realized that he was laying on a bed...Master’s bed. His breath hitched...this was a mistake! He didn’t remember climbing into Master’s bed last night. He needed to get out and into his proper place before Master discovered him, or...he would be in so much trouble, and that meant that Wanda would suffer! He tried to sense if someone else was in the room with him, but couldn’t tell if anyone was there. 

 

But before he could move, the door opened, and his Master walked in. Steve froze. He wanted to throw himself at his Master’s feet and beg for mercy, but he hadn’t been given permission yet, and he didn’t need to get himself into more trouble than he was already certainly in. 

 

“Hey...sleepy head” his Master began... _ wait, what?!  _ His master never spoke to him with that much gentleness before. And then he remembered...he no longer belonged to Master Ross. Tony Stark had bought him and Wanda.

 

He remained quiet, but slid onto the floor and moved into a kneeling position, palms... _ or palm? _ stretched in front of him. One of his arms seemed to be strapped down. He wasn’t sure why this was, but hoped his submissive position hoping that it would appease his Master. He still had no idea why Master Tony had purchased him, but he would understand if Tony at least took the opportunity to put Steve in his place. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Master Tony continued. 

 

“I...your slave is adequate, Master” Steve responded to the carpet. “Thank you for allowing your slave to rest. This slave wishes to be useful, and to show its gratitude for the kindness you have shown it.” 

 

It was then he realized he was wearing clothes...how long had it been since he was allowed clothes! He had done nothing to deserve such a gift! What would Master Tony want in return? He began to remove the pants, and was attempting to remove his shirt, but was running into some difficulties due to the restraint on his arm. He stopped and braced for pain when Tony raised his hand. 

 

“Your slave is sorry for being on the bed, but it does not remember how it got there…” he paused waiting for a kick to the ribs. It didn’t come.“Please...I...your slave knows...knows what the file says, and your slave knows that it has no right to ask you for anything, but please...if you have any mercy, please do not punish Wanda for this slave’s wrong-doings…your slave promises that it will do better, and that you do not need to cause her pain to make it compliant. Please, Master...please believe me. I...this slave has caused her so much trouble already, and it is begging you to not allow her to suffer on its behalf.” He couldn’t stop himself...even though he knew better than to speak out of turn to his Master. Even though this might cause Tony to punish he and Wanda more...but he had to ask. Anything for Wanda...

 

“Please, I-I am begging you. I will do anything you want, I will not tell you no. Please, be merciful, Master. I-I will be obedient...I will be pleasing...please, allow your slave the honor of pleasing you, Master.”  His breathing was ragged as he finished his rant, he stayed still, and awaited the next order from his Master. Steeling himself for the order to strip, or for a cock to be shoved roughly down his throat. But they never came. Instead, Steve felt a hand touch his head, he flinched, but instead of shoving him into the ground, the hand simply rested there. 

 

***

Tony decided then that he needed to stop being surprised when Steve froze in terror whenever he was with him. It just broke his heart. Clearly, Steve had had a extremely difficult time the last 5 years, and if FRIDAY was correct, Tony was planning on destroying General Ross...and anyone else who had their hand in this.  

 

But that was a problem for another day. Right now, Steve needed him. So he placed his hand on Steve’s head and just waited. And he waited...for what seemed like an eternity. Steve had tensed, trembled, and then tensed again before Tony spoke. 

 

“Okay...I know you and I need to have a discussion. First of all, you are not in trouble for being on the bed, so there will be no punishment for that. Secondly, I don’t give a flying fuck what the file says, I would never punish Wanda unjustly, so don’t worry about that. You did well, Steve...you kept her safe.” He moved his hand to Steve’s cheek, and tilted his face upwards as he had done in the car. And just like then, Steve followed his silent commands fluidly, but his eyes still didn’t quite meet Tony’s. 

 

“I meant what I asked earlier, Steve...how are you feeling? You must have been exhausted. You were asleep for a couple of days. It’s Saturday, by the way...” Steve’s eyes widened, and he tried to drop his face, but Tony’s hand in his cheek prevented it. “I’m glad you were able to get some rest, Steve,” Tony continued, “like I said in the car, I have been searching for you for what seems like forever.”

 

He could see the panic that began to creep into Steve’s eyes, but he decided to just continue on talking. Dr. Cho had said it would be best to try and not cause him more stress, and Tony figured that bringing attention to his minor panic attacks wouldn’t help, but there were some things that needed to be discussed. 

 

“We had Dr. Cho take a look at you after we got you home. Your healing seems to be slowed due to malnutrition, dehydration, and stress. But it still works...you have a torn rotator cuff, 3 broken ribs, a broken clavicle, multiple lacerations, a head contusion and a concussion. There was also some minor tears in your...um...ya know.” He ran his hand over the back of his neck, and motioned to Steve’s behind. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, but it had almost made him sick at the thought of someone doing  **that** to anyone. “The serum is taking care of a lot of it, but your arm is going to have be in that sling for a bit until the serum can do its magic.” 

 

***

 

Steve gulped. He couldn’t believe his ineptitude! How could he have slept for a day and a half? How could his Master have let that happen? He tried to apologize again, but Master Tony had waved his hand to silence him. And Steve knew an order when he saw one, so he fell silent, and listened as his Master listed off his ailments and injuries. Steve knew of all of these, of course, but he wasn’t sure why Master Tony cared. None of his injuries prevented him from working, or being useful...so why would it matter? Maybe he was angry that he had paid so much for such a damaged slave; but his Master had wanted him silent, and so he held his tongue. 

 

“Alright, follow me,” Master Stark stated, motioning for Steve to follow him out of the room, “We can talk some more while we get you something to eat.” He turned and started out of the room. Steve hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to crawl with his arm in the sling. He pathetically hobbled after his Master on his 3 good limbs, but hadn’t even reached the door when his Master turned.

 

“I would really prefer it if you walked, Steve,” Master Stark sighed, “that awkward crawling can’t be good for your shoulder.” 

 

“Yes, Master...sorry, Master” Steve apologized, quickly correcting his mistake. He hunched, waiting for a slap to the face for his insolence, but one never came. 

 

“And I’ll just say this now...no crawling here, ok?” Master Tony continued, “Personal pronouns are encouraged, and I’d prefer it if you didn’t call me, Master...Tony is just fine” 

 

Steve tried to remember...he knew at some point he called this man by his first name, but he couldn’t imagine doing it now! What a disrespect. 

 

“I...shall try...T-T..Mister Stark,” he lamely finished, fully knowing he was disobeying, but he simply couldn’t wrap his mind around not using some sort of title when addressing the man who literally held his life in his hands. 

 

“Thanks, Steve..we’ll work up to it” Master Stark said, giving Steve’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. And Steve thought how strange it was for someone to be touching him without pain. Master Tony turned and continued toward what Steve saw as the main living quarters. 

 

His fingers twitched as his master made his way into the kitchen and began to take things out of the refrigerator. 

 

“Take a seat,” he said with a wave of his hand. HIs fingers twitched when he heard Tony moving around the kitchen. He had yet to make himself useful, yet to be of any worth to his master. At the very least, he could prepare his master’s breakfast for him. 

 

“Mister Stark, let me help you with that…” he began, fearing, once again for speaking out of turn. 

 

“Nah...I’m good,” Master Stark dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Steve folded into a kneel next to the head of the table. If he can’t help prepare his Master’s meal, at the very least, he could show his Master that he knows his place. 

 

***

 

_ Ok…. _ Tony thought to himself as he entered the kitchen checking Dr. Cho’s dietary recommendations. He needed to make something for Steve that wouldn’t be too harsh on his stomach.  _ Eggs and toast should be good _ . He took a deep breath. He needed to get ahold of his emotions. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done this before...he had 4 times, but it just seemed so much more difficult this time around. Maybe it was because he was out of practice, maybe it was because there were 2 of them, maybe it was because Steve and Wanda were so much more...damaged than the others, or...perhaps it was a combination of all the things. Another deep breath as grabbed the scrambled eggs and toast and made his way back to the table. 

 

He sighed as he rounded the corner.  _ See...it’s things like this _ , the thought to himself. Things like seeing his friend kneeling on the floor instead of sitting in a chair that he was out of practice of. Another calming breath…”On the chair, please, Steve.” He flinched at the speed that Steve had reacted. You would have thought he had been scalded. 

 

Steve scrambled into the nearest chair stuttering, “yes Sir, I’m sorry, Sir.”  _ Well...it’s better than the floor.  _ He placed the plate of food in front of Steve, purposefully ignoring the way the other man’s eyes bulged at the sight of it, while sitting at the head of the table. 

 

Once seated, he took a moment to look at his friend. Steve was sitting on the very edge of the chair, tense as bowstring, hands clasped in his lap, and eyes downcast. He had made no move towards the food. Remembering what Dr. Cho had told him, Tony simply began to eat his breakfast. After a couple of minutes, he glanced over at Steve who still hasn’t made any move towards the food and asks, “Earlier, why were you on the floor, hmm? Also…” he motioned towards the plate, “that’s for you. Ya know...to eat.” 

 

Steve stiffened even more, which Tony didn’t think was possible, and replied, “It is unwise to assume anything, Sir. I would never presume to have earned such a privilege as to be allowed the usage of furniture as an equal, nor would it be wise to eat food that has neither been earned nor deserved.” His stomach rumbled, and he sent a pitying look towards his plate, but still made no more to touch it. 

 

“Well...things work a little differently here, ok?” Tony rubbed his temples. He really needed a drink, or coffee...or both. Out of practice...right. “You can always use the chairs, and food will never be something that needs to be earned or is withheld. We need to get you healthy, Steve. Especially while you are still healing. You need all the nutrients you can get. You’ll have to start slow, until we can be sure that your stomach can handle eating proper food again, but please, Steve, can you look at me?” he asked. He needed to make sure that this part was understood. 

 

Steve slowly raised his eyes, settling somewhere around his nose, but it was better. “Food will never...never be used as punishment or withheld for any reason. You can always eat or drink if you are hungry. Use the facilities, sleep...I am not in the habit of taking away a person’s basic needs, or using those needs against them.”  He could see the distrust in Steve’s eyes, but the other many simply nodded. 

 

“Of course, Mister Stark, Sir” he replied, picking up his fork, sending once more glance in Tony’s direction, and taking a small bite, T-thank you...thank you so much for your generosity, Sir.”

 

Tony sighed in relief as Steve was able to make it through his meal...albeit slowly. He tried to ignore the worried glances that Steve kept throwing his way, as if to check that Tony wasn't going to change his mind and backhand him to the floor.  _One thing at a time..._ he reminded himself. Baby steps. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or things that you want to happen in this story! I've got the general idea of where I want it to go, but could use some more plot points along the way =). 
> 
> Also, this is un-beta'd...all mistakes are mine. If you know of someone who would want to beta for me, let me know! 
> 
> You can find me at my Tumblr: https://free-2bmee.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! Here's chapter 3...finally! I am so so sorry for the wait!! I had some personal problems this last week, and it resulted in me having a panic attack and that killed my writing! But I've finally finished this chapter! I hope you like it...it's not my favorite, but I think it's serving it's purpose. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

 

”On the chair, please, Steve.” Master Tony had said. Steve scrambled into the chair to the right of the head of the table.  _ Stupid...stupid...stupid. _ Can’t do anything right. He couldn’t stop the look of surprise when instead of a backhand, a plate full of eggs and toast was placed in front of him. 

 

He tried not to flinch as Master Stark sat down next to him and looked at him intently, but rather focused on steadying his breathing, keeping his eyes lowered, and his hands clasped in front of him. Still trying to figure out what game Master Stark was playing. He chanced a glance at his master’s face as he answered his master’s question as to why he wasn’t sitting on a chair, but immediately regretted the choice as his master’s brow furrowed at his answer. 

 

He couldn’t stop his treacherous stomach from betraying him, as it let out a rumble. He braced himself for a blow or for the food to be wretched out from in front of him. He knew from experience to not trust that the food was actually meant for him. It was a trick he had had played on him before, although he had been so desperate and hungry the last time that he had forgotten his place. The punishment that he had received - or that Wanda had received - was something that he did not want to repeat...ever. 

 

He was still lost in thought when he realized that his master had asked him to look at him - yet another thing that he didn’t quite understand. Didn’t Master Stark know that it was improper for a slave to look a free person in the eye? Yet, he knew better than to disobey a command, even one that sounded like a question, and he raised his face, trying not to wince as he brought his eyes as high as he dared. 

 

“You can always eat or drink if you are hungry. Use the facilities, sleep...I am not in the habit of taking away a person’s basic needs, or using those needs against them,” Master Stark said, and who was Steve to refute his master? He couldn’t remember the last time he had had anything more than scraps or moldy garbage that he was able to steal from the trash. What would Master Stark want in return for this amazing gift? He knew he had not done anything useful yet, and Master Stark had yet to take anything that was within his rights from Steve, but he found himself saying, “Of course, Mister Stark, Sir. thank you so much for your generosity, Sir,” because what else could he say? 

 

He picked up his fork, snuck a glance at his master, and began to eat. He could feel  Master Tony watching him throughout his entire meal, and inwardly groaned at the realization that he would not be able to sneak any food away. He hoped and prayed that Wanda had been given some food to eat. It was his duty, after all, to watch out for her, and he had failed...again. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining all of the horrible things that could have been done to Wanda while he had been passed out, and found it was getting harder and harder to eat. 

 

He kept on though, because he knew better than to trust the kindness of a master. Who knew if this was going to be the last time he was given food this nice?! This was not his first rodeo, after all, and he had had this game played before. The one where everything was all nice and sweet at the beginning, in order to get him to let his guard down, and then BAM! they’d slam him with more punishments for infractions he had no idea he had committed. 

 

Eventually, he finished all the food on his plate, and suck a glance at his Master. Thankfully, Master Stark was focused on the floating screen that had appeared above his plate. Steve noticed that he had finished his breakfast as well, and decided to make himself useful. At least if he was to be punished, he would have done something to earn it this time. He stood slowly, and shuffled to grab his master’s plate along with his and took them to the kitchen to wash up. 

 

***

 

After Tony could have been sure Steve was going to eat his breakfast without too much fuss, he had FRIDAY bring up a screen so he could give Steve some semblance of privacy. He checked on how Wanda was doing -- which was surprisingly well. Both Dr. Cho and Lucy (the on-call therapist) had reported that she was adjusting quite well. It seemed as though Steve managed to get the brunt of the abuse that had been dolled out over the last 5 years, and even though they threatened Steve with Wanda’s punishments, there weren’t many that were actually performed. He was able to remove the shock collar and the dampening cuffs, the day after they got back to the compound. He fully expected her to lash out and use her powers to hurt the man who owned her, but thankfully she did no such thing. Tony wasn’t stupid, he knew he was no match for Wanda, and he knew exactly what she was capable of, and frankly, if he was being honest with himself, he deserved a bit of her wrath and anger. But none of that had come to fruition. She had simply thanked Tony profusely and kept to herself. He had yet to see her eyes even tinge red, or see any flicker of red from her fingertips. He knew it would take time for her to trust her surroundings, and to trust her powers again, but he hoped that allowing her that freedom would help that trust build. 

 

After checking in on Wanda’s progress, he brought up the schematics for the new suite he was building for Steve and Wanda. Seeing as how he figured they wouldn’t want to be separated, but he still wanted to give them autonomy and privacy, so he designed a duplex -- 2 apartments on the same floor that were adjoining and connecting. He knew, however, that it would be a long time before either of them were ready to move into something alone, so until that time, they were staying in the penthouse with him. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t realize that Steve had finished his food until he heard the faucet turn on in the kitchen.   _ When did his plate get cleared? _ Part of him wanted to reassure Steve that he didn’t need to do his dishes, but he also knew that bringing attention to him would cause him more distress, and that was the  **last** thing that Tony wanted to do. 

 

***

 

When Steve didn’t receive a lashing for touching Master Tony’s plate, he removed himself as quickly and quietly to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast. It was the least he could do...after everything...everything that Master Stark had done for him. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that a master’s good graces didn’t last long. He knew he needed to earn his keep. Nothing in life was free...not for a slave...especially not for a completely worthless  **_free_ ** slave like Steve. Once he had finished the dishes, and wiped down the counters, he began to make some coffee.  _ I guess there is something good about knowing your Master _ , Steve thought to himself. He couldn’t remember a time that Tony didn’t have coffee or a drink in front him. So he would clamp down on his fear of doing something without explicit permission, and would make his master a cup of coffee.  _ Breathe...breathe _ . He tried to remind himself that the man he knew was a good man...but a lot can change in 5 years. He knew in his heart he deserved what he had gotten...it was selfish and reckless and stupid, and now he is paying the price. He poured the steaming cup of coffee and began to make his way through the doorway to give it to his Master. He couldn’t keep his hands from shaking, and he winced and ignored the droplets that splashed over and burned his hands. He was so focused on the cup in his hands he completely missed the body that was entering the kitchen at that very moment until he ran directly into them spilling the burning hot coffee over him and the other person, accidently dropping the cup causing it to shatter against the ground. 

 

Everything was happening in slow motion for Steve. It was like a train wreck that he couldn’t move away from. As he watched the cup tumble towards the floor spilling hot coffee over the pristine white pantsuit and the perfect shoes, and shattering across the floor, he fell to his knees and began to frantically pick up the shards of glass with his one good arm. 

 

“I-I am so so sorry, ma’am!” he squawked as a shard of mug pierced his finger. He began to hyperventilate when he saw just how much coffee he had spilled all over this woman. He would certainly get a beating now...and what’s worse, he had just eaten, so he would probably lose his breakfast in the process. It wouldn’t be the first time. He began to frantically paw at the woman’s shoes with his hands hoping to prevent the coffee from ruining them, there was no nope for the suit, he knew that. He also knew that there was no way that he would be able to stop Master Stark from seeing just how completely worthless he was. It was only a matter of time before he was out down...maybe it was for the best. After all the trouble he caused...he deserved it. 

 

He flinched when a hand moved above him, but immediately paused on his knees and waited for the inevitable blows to fall. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> And thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented and left kudos! I love you all! 
> 
> <3,   
> Mee 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!   
> https://free-2bmee.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all my lovelies!! 
> 
> I am so so so so so so sorry this has taken so long to get out. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, and left kudos and who have read this fic! You guys are so amazing, and I love all of you! I promise, I am going to finish this story if it is the end of me! It just might take me a while. I don’t have anything else written, I’ve got general idea of where I want it to go, and the things I want to happen, but actually writing it down has taken me a while. So please bear with me, as we work through this together. Thank you so much for your patience and your encouragements. 
> 
> Also, special thank you to [Jayneoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayneoc/pseuds/Jayneoc) and [Lexys23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23) for pointing out my boo boo with Wanda’s age. 🤦🏻♀️. I have thus changed her age to reflect the time difference between CW and this fic. 
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading, thank you for commenting, thank you for reading kudos.
> 
> Love you all. Love is Love.  
> ✌️❤️,  
> Christina

**~~~CRASH!!~~~**

Tony leapt up from his chair as he heard the sound of breaking glass. He hadn’t even realized that Steve had gotten up from his chair, and he knew that sound only meant one thing. He rushed into the kitchen, and almost ran right into Pepper...when did she come in?

“P-Please, ma’am. I am so so sorry....please, please...please punish me as you see fit...” One glance at Pepper’s usually pristine suite, drenched in coffee, the broken coffee mug scattered around the floor, and Steve was on his knees in the doorway between the kitchen and the breakfast nook, trembling - absolutely trembling was all it took for Tony to put together what had happened. He started forward quickly to quell the panic that he saw festering in Steve, when he noticed Wanda had decided to make an appearance at the ruckus.

Steve noticed too as his ramblings began to get more frantic. “P-please, please punish me, ma’am. I deserve it, and I accept it...” It was clear he was trying to keep the attention on him so that Pepper didn’t notice Wanda’s presence. Steve continued, “Ma’am...please, please, I’m begging you. I can...I can fix this. I can...” He was looking around, and frantically began to pick up the broken pieces of glass, whilst simultaneously trying to clean the coffee out of Pepper’s suite. His eyes were jumping from Pepper’s knees, to the floor, over to Wanda, and then they landed on Tony’s shoes. He could see his eyes widen and his breath hitch. He shuffled so he was now kneeling between both Pepper and Tony. His hands twitched and trembled where he held them on his knees. Tony could see the minuscule cuts that the shards had created and had that had already begun to knit themselves back together.

“Master Stark! It was an accident, Sir! Please...please forgive me. I promise, it won’t ever happen again. Please...please...please punish me, sir. I deserve it...I-I don’t...I-“ Tony made a move to step towards Steve, but Pepper put her hand up to stop him.

“Steve,” she said, firmly, but not unkindly, “please follow me.” She turned and walked out of the doorway into the living room with Steve following dutily behind her. At least he isn’t crawling, Tony thought to himself. But as soon as Pepper had stopped, Steve knelt at her feet again, and bowed so that his forehead was resting on the tops of her feet. He didn’t say anything, but he held his body tight as a bow string, his hands trembled as he tried to clean Pepper’s shoes,, and Tony knew what he was expecting.

His eyes met Pepper’s. He knew she must have had a plan...but it worried him to see Steve in this state. But he trusted Pepper to know what she was doing. She had dealt with the others much more so than him. It was probably why she was in the penthouse this morning - to finalize the transfer of Wanda and Steve to SI, like all the others. Still...this was Steve. It broke Tony’s heart, but he trusted Pepper. He did. He did. Pepper gave him a reassuring smile, and Tony released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding.

“Wanda,” she said, “please come here.” At those words, Steve tensed even more, and began rambling.

“No...no...please, please, Ma’am. Please punish this slave for its wrongdoing. Please ma’am, I am begging you...please...no...no…”

Wanda scurried over to Pepper’s side. She looked much better than she had 3 days ago. She was clean, her neck was already healed thanks to Dr Cho, and because that wretched collar has been removed. That...as well as the cuffs that blocked her powers. That had been the turning point, Tony thinks...when he had removed the cuffs, she began to believe that he really wanted what was best for her, and that he did not wash any harm on her. He had expected for her to lash out, but she had yet to do such a thing. Her eyes hadn’t even flickered red. Still, when she arrived at Pepper’s side, she stood with her head bowed, and her hands clasped behind her back. She did not tremble, nor did she seem frightened as Steve did, which was comforting to see.

“Yes, ma’am,” Wanda whispered as Pepper leaned over and whispered something into her ear. A second later, she dropped to her knees in front of Steve, and Tony could see the faintest hint of red at her fingertips. Steve hadn’t noticed because he was still rambling into Pepper’s shoes, but after about 30 seconds, he froze.

“Wanda…?” He asked, disbelief in his voice. He still didn’t pick his head up, and he choked back a sob. Wanda was crying as well, as she bent down and pulled Steve into a hug. “I-I don’t understand…” Steve started. He kept his head down, but Tony could see his eyes tracking Pepper’s movements as she moved to Tony’s side giving his shoulder a little bump.

She motioned to him and took him back into the kitchen to fix another cup of coffee for them. He understood that she wanted to give them a chance to catch up together without them being in the same room.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered to him pulling down 2 new mugs for him to fill, “he’ll come around.” She had a smile in her eyes, and Tiny relaxed. He knew that she knew what he was doing.

***

  
Steve was shaking. Wanda...Wanda was here…and she was safe. The cuffs...the cuffs were off, and there wasn’t...the collar was gone. Gone...what? How? Why? So many questions were swirling through his mind. He knew that Master Stark and Miss Potts had left the living room, but he still didn’t dare to speak above a whisper.

“Wanda…” he began, “What..? How…?” He began to check her body for more bruises or injuries, but found none. Rather, he found her looking more beautiful and healthy than he had seen her in the last 5 years. She was radiant. “You...you look so beautiful!” He couldn’t stop the tears as he gripped her arms. He...he needed...he wasn’t sure what he needed, but he had to get this out before he wouldn’t have another chance. “Please...Wanda...I am so sorry! I never ever meant for you to get hurt. Please...please I never wanted any of his for you. I will make this right. I promise...I promise…” He had no idea why Master Stark and Miss Potts had decided to treat Wanda with such wonder and care, but he promised himself he would do anything...anything...to keep her safe again.

Wanda’s nails were scratching the back of his scalp, and he tried not to let his mind wander. The last 5 years had taught him to keep his eyes and ears always open, but it felt soo good to be given something in the way of comfort. He didn’t even know what had happened to everyone else. Would Clint, Sam and Scott ever be able to forgive him? He hoped and prayed that they had had better luck than he had, but he knew he was grasping at straws...there is no such thing as a good life for a slave. And Bucky...Bucky who had just gotten free, and Steve had drug him back into the crazy. He shook his head...if he ever got the chance to see any one of them...well, he didn’t know what he would do. It’s not like that opportunity would ever present itself anyway - but a slave could dream, right? One day...he would see his friends again, and beg for their forgiveness. If he could turn back the clock, if he could go back in time...the things he would change. He had been selfish and stubborn, and pigheaded. How he could have ever thought he knew better than the World Council, or the UN? He knew better now...not that he would change fighting for Becky’s rights or his innocence, but he knows now that he is expendable, and not above the law. If he could do it again, he would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat to save his friends. One life over 5? It’s a no brainer...he would go through anything to give his friends their freedom back. Anything.

“Oh Steve…” Wanda whispered in return, “there is nothing to be sorry for. You are wonderful, and I would not have made it out if it had not been for you….”Her eyes misted over as she touched the newly healed skin on her neck. “But...can you believe it? Tony and Pepper have been so kind. Did you see? No more cuffs!” She made her fingertips glow red once more as Steve rubbed his fingers over her bare wrists. “And no more collar! I never...never believed it. But they have been so kind, and wonderful.” She cradled his face, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “You...are so wonderful, and amazing. I am so thankful for you. Thank you for saving me.”

Aaaand what was Steve supposed to say to that? He had no words...he was only able to offer her a watery smile. Never in a million years would he have even dreamed that Wanda was not furious with him. And with her ability to access her powers, there was absolutely nothing from stopping her from getting at least a little revenge for all the pain he had caused her these last 5 years. But he would take this small mercy. He cared so much for Wanda...she was like his sister. He thanked the heavens that she was safe, and healthy, and happy now...he would have to thank Master Tony and Miss Potts for everything.

 

No sooner had he thought the thought, the pair walked back into the living room chatting quietly to each other. He stiffened instinctually, but he didn’t feel Wanda do the same next to him...still. He knew what he needed to do to ensure Wanda’s safety and happiness, and he was glad to do it. Anything to keep her safe.

Steve pushed away slowly from Wanda and scuffled over to where they were standing. Tony bit back a sigh as Steve lowered himself until his forehead touched their shoes, but found his eyes widening as Steve straightened back up, resting against his feet, and raised his eyes. They flickered to both Tony’s and Pepper’s faces before they skittered away again coming to a rest between their shoulders. He seemed calmer to Tony...he could still see some uncertainty in his eyes, but there wasn’t that underlying frenzy that has been there before.

Steve swallowed, took a breath, and tried to speak clearly. He needed to get his gratitude across...he hoped he wasn’t over-stepping...but there was only one way to find out.

“Master...I-I mean…” he shook his head. This wasn’t starting out well. “Mister Stark...I-I cannot express my gr-gratitude...thank you so much for the kindness you have shown to Wanda, Sir...a-and you, Miss Potts, ma’am.” He balled his hands into fists to stop them from shaking as he continued, “please, ma’am, I...I am so sorry...I am ready now to accept my punishment.” Even though he wasn’t afraid of an unnecessary punishment, he still spilled coffee, broke a cup, and ruined Miss Pott’s suit...if that didn’t call for a punishment, he didn’t know what did. He couldn’t keep his head raised while he awaited his fate, so he bowed it, and tried not to fidget. He would accept his punishment with all the grace and composure that a slave of the great Tony Stark would require. He knew that up until now, he had not acted as one should. He should be grateful for all the leniency and mercy that has been shown to him thus far. He had yet to even do anything useful for his master. But all that would change now. He knew his place, and he hoped that he could secure Wanda’s safety and happiness here. No matter what, he would endure it...for Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise, plot will come in the next one. I don’t know how long it will be, but it will come...I promise. 
> 
> I have such a hard time writing in public. How does anyone do it? Also, my husband doesn’t know/doesn’t support me reading/writing fanfic, so I don’t like doing it while he is around, so it cuts into my writing time. 
> 
> Anyways, love you.  
> Check out my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/free-2bmee)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and let me know what you think!!


End file.
